


Meet The Goysleys

by gracie137



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracie137/pseuds/gracie137
Summary: Greg, Dudley and Kesha throw a New Year's party and there's minimal cooking involved





	Meet The Goysleys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zeitgeistic (faire_weather)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faire_weather/gifts).



> Dearest the darling and charming Zeit, this is utter shit and i wish i could have done something better for your bday but i hope you enjoy this slice of Grudders domesticity and Kesha's general existence.
> 
> I hope you had a great birthday and have a fantastic 2018 <3
> 
> Thankyou to restlessandordinary for the speedy beta work and all mistakes are mine <3

Greg took a bite into his bacon sandwich and let out a content groan. He’d fried the bacon perfectly if he did say so himself. The fat was perfectly crispy, but the meat was still slightly juicy. Just how Greg liked it, and he’d managed to layer the ketchup just right. The tomato was perfectly done, just roasted enough that the juice didn’t squirt everywhere, but not overdone. And then his fried egg, oh his fried egg with it’s gooey-

“Do we have any more chia seeds?” Kesha asked from where her head was stuck in the larder door.

Greg was dragged from his bacon sandwich thoughts and wrinkled his nose trying to remember what chia seeds were. Kesha was on another one of her health kicks and Greg couldn’t keep up, all he knew was it meant that he had to work on making baked goods that she would actually eat. He had thought Dudley had been difficult when he went onto his low carb and high protein kicks, but Kesha made that look easy.

Greg didn’t understand any of it, what was wrong with just enjoying a cake?

“Can you see any?” Greg replied, he’d drawn a blank on what chia seeds were. They were probably one of the things that Kesha snuck into his trolley when they were wandering around the supermarket. Greg often found himself at the till with a collection of items he hadn’t selected.

Shopping with Dudley and or Kesha was always a risk.

“No,” Kesha groaned, “I need them for my smoothie!”

“Can’t you just use fruit?” Greg said, taking another bite of his bacon sandwich.

Kesha gave him  _ the look _ . Greg blamed Kesha’s talent with  _ the look  _ on spending too much time with Draco and Pansy.

“Be Kesha’s godparents?” Greg had asked them both through tears when the news came through that their adoption of Kesha had been approved. Greg now saw that he’d fucked up somewhere.

“I need something to fill me up other than fruit and the chia seeds do that,” Kesha explained.

“Have a bacon sandwich?” Greg suggested, smiling to himself as Kesha rolled her eyes at him. It was a fond rolling of her eyes. “I’ve got to go to the shops later to get some last minute snacks for the party, I’ll pick some up for you then,” Greg promised. “Though I still don’t get why you need them,” he said.

“Well,” Kesha said, plopping down onto the chair beside him and launching into another explanation about the benefits of chia seeds. Greg continued eating his sandwich and let Kesha talk at him. He couldn’t promise to remember all the information she gave him, but he liked to try.

Neither he nor Dudley would ever really be able to keep up with Kesha and her brilliant mind, that had become apparent from a very young age. They did their best and Draco and Hermione helped them out a fair bit. Greg liked to think that Kesha knew they tried, and because of that it was rare that she got genuinely frustrated with them.

Greg had never stood a chance of being a Ravenclaw, and it wasn’t really till after the war that he’d ever learnt to think for himself. He’d spent all his life prior to that either following his father or following Draco, but he was his own person now. Kesha, however, had never stood a chance of being anything but a Ravenclaw.

Whenever Kesha, Hermione, Rose, Draco and Scorpius sat down to debate something Greg either made himself scarce or shut up and listened.

“Kesh, you need to tidy your room,” Dudley said as he pushed the hoover into the kitchen.

“Why? The party isn’t in my room.” Kesha groaned, pouting up at Dudley.

Dudley shrugged. “My mum taught me that every room in the house ought to be tidy, so I’m going with it.”

“Are your parents coming?” Greg asked, gesturing to the bacon sandwich he’d made Dudley.

Dudley grabbed it and took a large bite, letting out a noise of appreciation. Greg was glad to see he hadn’t been wrong about how good it was. “Nah, said that dad’s come down with the flu, but she means that they won’t feel comfortable in a house full of wizards.”

Dudley’s face didn’t show any signs of hurt as he plowed through his sandwich, but Greg knew he’d be upset. It had been pretty hard on them both family wise. Greg’s mum had Muggle hating programmed into her DNA and even dad being shipped off to Azkaban for life hadn’t changed that. And Dudley’s parents well, Greg wasn’t sure they’d ever truly forgive Dudley for being gay and marrying a wizard, and then choosing to adopt a witch.

Greg had told Dudley that he’d be more than happy to adopt a Muggle child, but it was Dudley that had wanted a witch. He wanted to explore the world, and he’d told Greg in private that he wanted a chance to redo it all after how he’d treated Harry growing up.

So they had adopted Kesha, and she was in Greg’s not at all biased opinion the most beautiful and intelligent girl in the world.

Kesha’s jaw was tight enough that Greg was guessing that she hadn’t fully forgiven her grandparents for their jabs at Dudley at the last Sunday roast. If the Dursleys thought they were subtle they had another thing coming.

“When’s everyone coming?” Kesha asked.

“They’re getting here for eight,” Greg said, bringing his plate over to the sink. Greg had never been very good at magic anyway so it was easy enough for him to fall into Dudley’s Muggle routines.

“Cool,” Kesha said, “Rose is coming early to get ready here.”

“Why does she need to get ready here?” Dudley asked.

This time it was Dudley’s turn to receive  _ the look _ . Dudley held his hands up and gave Greg a look of his own. Greg snorted before busying himself washing up so that Kesha didn’t turn  _ the look _ on him.

“She wants to see the new Parkinson eyeshadow palette you guys got me for Christmas,” Kesha sighed.

Greg owed Pansy for getting them that palette on early release and at a discount. The amount of money Pansy charged for her makeup was stupid in Greg’s view, and without Pansy’s help there was no way they’d be able to afford it. However, Pansy was now one of the richest members of the wizarding world in England, so she was doing something right.

Dudley laughed. “Fair enough, just make sure your room is tidy because apparently the party is happening in there.”

Kesha groaned again but she didn’t protest as she shuffled out of the kitchen to go tidy her room.

Greg turned back to face Dudley, and squeezed Dudley’s hand. “You sure you’re okay?”

Dudley shrugged, his face falling slightly. “It’s shit, but it's them.”

Greg hummed and pressed a kiss to Dudley’s cheek. “We’ll have fun.”

Dudley grinned and pulled Greg in closer. Greg let out a huff of surprise and brought his hands up to cup Dudley’s face. “We’ll have our own fun.”

“I’m counting on it,” Dudley smirked, pressing a soft kiss to Greg’s lips. “I’m going for a run, but I won’t be long.”

“Have fun, you nutter,” Greg said, stepping back to finish the washing up. Greg hadn’t minded a few gym sessions a week when they were younger to keep Dudley company, but as he got older he preferred just walking to and from his bakery to keep his fitness up.

Dudley winked at Greg before heading back out of the kitchen. Greg heard the front door slam behind Dudley, and turned around to finish clearing up breakfast and begin getting the party food ready. He’d go over the house with some cleaning charms, but he knew Dudley would go back over it with his Muggle cleaning equipment after.

* * *

“I’ll give you this Greg, you’ve thrown a tolerable party,” Draco said a few hours later as he finished his n th glass of champagne. Harry giggled, winding his arm around Draco’s waist and pulling him tight.

Greg had discovered in the years of knowing Draco that he only became a greater prat when drinking, and Greg still wasn’t quite sure how that was possible. Although, Greg would rather a thousand of Draco’s bad jokes than Harry’s giggling and touching. Harry was tactile enough on a good day let alone when drunk.

“Thanks mate,” Greg replied, clapping Draco on the shoulder. Draco smiled up at him, and that was the real reason that Greg let Draco off for being such a prat when drunk. When Draco smiled drunk every part of his guard dropped and he looked completely human.

Greg glanced around the party to where Dudley was chatting with George and Ginny Weasley. The three of them were knocking back tequila shots as if their lives depended on it.

It was a pretty good party if anyone asked Greg. Everyone was having fun, chatting, laughing and drinking. All the ingredients needed for a good New Year’s Eve party.

Hermione was there talking to Pansy, Blaise and Ron were laughing about something in the corner. Luna had cornered Scorpius Malfoy-Potter, and James Potter-Malfoy was busy chatting eagerly at Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley.

Greg would never get over the fights that had escalated over Draco and Harry and their ruddy surnames. Greg and Dudley had had none of these issues, Dudley had logically suggested they combine their surnames to become Greg and Dudley Goysley and Greg had thought it a great idea.

Draco and Harry, however, were a pair of idiots that were suited to no one but each other. Greg was never going to recover from listening to them argue about what to call the twins.

“I mean if it was  _ my  _ party I probably would have gone for a little less…” Draco gestured, before giving Harry a look. “What’s the word I’m looking for?”

“I have no idea what you’re trying to say,” Harry grinned, slipping his hand into Draco’s back pocket. Greg tried to ignore Harry’s blatant groping of his best mate’s arse.

“Gauche decorations,” Draco said, rolling his eyes at Harry and pointing at the disco ball Dudley had insisted on hanging in the centre of the room. Greg thought it was fun.

“Well next year have the party yourself,” Greg said. Draco sniffed and leaned in closer to Harry.

“What’re you all talking about?” Dudley said, bumping Greg’s shoulder gently as he appeared.

“Draco’s insulting our party,” Greg laughed as Draco spluttered indignantly about helpful hints.

Dudley shrugged. “Throw it yourself next time then.”

“That’s what I said,” Greg nodded, glancing around the room. “Have you seen Kesha?”

Dudley shook his head. “It’s what I came over to ask you, it’s the count down in a couple of minutes.”

Greg frowned. It wasn’t like Kesha to hide from the action.

“We’ll be right back,” Greg said, and he wasn’t sure Draco or Harry had heard him. They were caught up in each other already.

Walking out into the hallway, with Dudley’s hand in his, Greg opened his mouth to call out Kesha’s name when they suddenly heard soft whispering coming from by the stairs.

“So we’ve agreed we’ll tell them all at midnight?” That was Kesha’s voice.

Greg frowned and stepped closer, spotting Kesha and Rose standing just in front of the stairs. He turned to Dudley to speak but Dudley hushed him.

“And you’re sure?” Rose said.

“Never been more sure about anything in my life,” Kesha said and then she was leaning in and kissing Rose. Rose Granger-Weasley.

Greg’s eyes went wide as Dudley dragged him into the kitchen.

“Our little girl,” Greg said, turning to Dudley who was grinning at him. Greg’s face broke into a huge smile. “She’s all grown up isn’t she?”

“She is,” Dudley laughed, “All grown up.”

Greg shook his head in shock, letting Dudley pull him in for a kiss. Kesha and Rose. Greg was so happy that he thought his heart was going to burst from joy.

“Come on let’s rejoin everyone,” Greg said, kissing Dudley’s cheek. “I think it’s going to be a great year, Dud.”

“I think so too,” Dudley laughed, taking Greg’s hand in his again. “I think so too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love <3
> 
> Im on tumblr at [@gracie137blogs](http://gracie137blogs.tumblr.com) if you want to throw Grudders love my way xoxo


End file.
